dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Morning Musume
Perfil * Nombre: Morning Musume (モーニング娘 ° 17。Mōningu Musume° one seven) * Nombre Alternativo: Momusu *'¿Por qué?: '"Hijas de la mañana" o "Hijas de Japón". *'Numero de miembros:' 13 chicas. *'Ex-miembros:' 26 chicas. *'Orígen:' Japón *'Debut:' 3 Noviembre 1997 *'Género:' J-Pop * Agencia: 'Hello! Project / Up-Front (la misma de Berryz Koubou,°C-ute, ANGERME, Aika Mitsui, Juice=Juice, Kobushi Factory y Tsubaki Factory) Historia thumb|182px Son el grupo líder de la factoría del Hello! Project, que abarca un sinfín de artistas denominadas "idols" y que capitanea Naoki Yamazaki, aunque es Tsunku (nombre real: Mitsuo Terada) quien compone y escribe casi todas las canciones para el Hello! Project, así como es él quien crea y disuelve los grupos. Actualmente, Morning Musume es el mejor grupo femenino en ventas de Oricon. 'Debut En el año de 1997, el vocalista del famoso grupo japonés SharanQ llamado Tsunku, organizó un concurso para elegir a una chica que sería promovida como una nueva pop-star. A esta convocatoria acudieron numerosas aspirantes y de las principales finalistas que no obtuvieron premiación nació un proyecto para promocionarlas gracias al talento que mostraron en las audiciones. A este proyecto se le dio el nombre de Morning Musume, formado originalmente por Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi y Fukuda Asuka, quienes ganaron gran popularidad con la primera canción que grabaron juntas: "Ai no Tane". El éxito continuó con canciones como "Morning Coffee", por lo que se fueron añadiendo nuevas integrantes a la agrupación como fueron: Yaguchi Mari, Yasuda Kei, Ichii Sayaka y Goto Maki, lo que hizo crecer el tamaño del grupo, al tiempo que su popularidad se iba a las nubes con el lanzamiento de la canción "Love Machine". Muchas melodías grabadas por esta agrupación femenina han sido un éxito a través de los años, al tiempo que las integrantes originales se han ido alejando del equipo para dar paso a nuevas aspirantes en algo a lo que se conoce como "graduación". A las nuevas integrantes se les va catalogando como miembros de segunda, tercera, cuarta generación y así sucesivamente. '2011' Se integraron miembros nuevos que pertenecerían a la novena genaración serían Riho Sayashi, Kanon Suzuki, Erina Ikuta y Mizuki Fukumura en el concierto de Invierno Hello! Project 2011 : Kangei Shinsen Matsuriel 2 de Enero del 2011, Tsunku entró al escenario y anunció a las 3 ganadoras, Riho Sayashi, Kanon Suzuki y Erina Ikuta, entonces Tsunku anunció que Mizuki Fukumura, una miembro de H!P egg debería tambien unirse a Morning Musume. Riho Sayashi y Kanon Suzuki son las primeras miembros de Morning Musume en nacer después de la formación del grupo. El día 09 de enero de 2011, se anuncio que la líder Ai Takahashi se graduaría de Morning Musume y Hello Project. Su graduación se realizaría en el concierto de morning musume en otoño de 2011. A finales de Septiembre Takahashi Ai se gradua dejando como lider a Niigaki Risa y dando paso a 4 jovenes mas; Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Satou Masaki y Kudou Haruka la 10ª generación. 2012 El dia 2 de enero se anuncio que la graduacion de la actual lider Niigaki Risa sera el 18 de mayo del 2012.El dia 4 de mayo se anuncio que la ultima integrante de la octava generación Aika Mitsui se graduaria el 18 de mayo del 2012 debido a una lesión en el tobillo que le impedia seguir en Morning Musume.Se graduan la lider de Morning Musume Niigaki Risa y la ultima integrante de la octava generación Mitsui Aika. Michishige Sayumi queda como la nueva lider y Tanaka Reina como sub-lider.Se anuncian nuevas audiciones para una 11 generacion de Morning Musume. El 14 de Septiembre Oda Sakura fue anunciada como la ganadora de la audicion y unica miembro de la 11 generacion de Morning Musume.Oda Sakura fue presentada en el aniversario No.15 de Morning Musume ensayo. 2013 La versión dance-shot ganó 2.000.000 visitas en YouTube en la 3 ª semana de ser cargado, por lo que es más rápido de los dos millones de visitas en un video musical Morning Musume. La versión de MV fue puesto en libertad el 15 de enero de 2013 a las 12:01 am hora de Japón. Esto solo tiene los mejores primeros días de venta desde 2003. Es la primera vez desde 2010 con Seishun Collection una sola ha alcanzado el # 1 en las listas Oricon en el día de su lanzamiento. El mismo día fue puesto en libertad el único, el mismo hombre que filtró Help Me! y los títulos de Kono Machi se adjudicó el único 53a será doble cara, los títulos son "Brain Kakumei o Buresuto" y "Kimi sae ireba nani mo Iranai" Se anunció que la graduación de Tanaka Reina sería el 21 de mayo del 2013. Su single Help Me!! es el # 1 en las listas Oricon. El 19 de enero, Tanaka y Michishige oficialmente tenía 10 años completos en Morning Musume . El 23 de enero, el día de que el single, Help me!!, fue puesto en libertad, fue revelada la fecha de graduación de Tanaka Reina que sería el 21 de mayo, en el Nippon Budokan en Tokyo. El 3 de febrero, el nombre de la nueva banda de rock de Tanaka Reina fue revelado. El nombre es LoVendoЯ. Duodécima generación Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ Fue el tour de Primavera de 2013 de Morning Musume. Este fue el tour de graduación para la miembro de la 6ª generación Tanaka Reina, y también fue el primer tour con la miembro de la 11ª generación Oda Sakura. La audición para la 12ª generación de Morning Musume "Mirai Shoujo" fue anunciada en el primer día de este tour. Mizuki Fukumura e Iikubo Haruna fueron nombradas sub-líderes de Morning Musume en el último concierto de este tour. En Julio se revelo el nombre del single No.54, "Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan" está programado para ser lanzado el 28 de agosto de 2013 en 7 ediciones: 2 ediciones limitadas regulares y 5. El 24 de Julio se mostró el Dance Shot de Ai no Gundan en un vídeo de Hello! Project Station, y el 31 de Julio mostraron el PV de Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke, también en Hello! Project Station. El 2 de Agosto el PV de Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke y Ai no Gundan fueron subidos a la cuenta de Morning Musume en Youtube. 2014 El 6 de diciembre de 2013, el productor de Morning Musume, Tsunku, anunció oficialmente que, a partir del 1 enero de 2014, Morning Musume cambiará el nombre de Morning Musume '14. El 55° single Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? fue su primer single con su nuevo nombre y fue lanzado el 29 de enero de 2014. "Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai" será la canción oficial de apoyo para el equipo japones en los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno 2014, mientras que "What is LOVE?" fue el tema de cierre para el programa de NHK World J-Melo, de octubre a diciembre de 2013. El 15 de marzo, las audiciones de la 12va generación se vuelve a realizar con el nombre de "Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition!". La fecha límite de solicitud es el 11 de mayo de 2014. El 56to single Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 fue lanzado el 16 de abril de 2014 en 6 ediciones: 2 regular y 4 ediciones limitadas. El 29 de abril, durante el "Morning Musume'14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~", concierto que fue celebrado en Yamaguchi, Michishige Sayumi anunció su graduación. Ella se va a graduar en su gira de conciertos de otoño de 2014. La gira de conciertos de otoño-invierno antes de la graduación de Michishige Sayume fue llamada "Morning Musume 14° Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~ Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen ~", se desarrollará del 20 septiembre al 16 noviembre, 2014, con más fechas que se añadirán. Michishige se graduó el ultimo día de la gira. Morning Musume´14 sacara su single 57 el 15 de octubre "TIKI BUN/Shabadaba Doo~/Mikaeri Bijin", TIKI BUN '''sera de Morning Musume´14, '''Shabadaba Doo~ '''sera de Michishige Sayumi y '''Mikaeri Bijin '''de 9°, 10° y 11° generación, este es el single de graduación de Michishige Sayumi y ultimo de la '''Colorful Era, Mikaeri Bijin 'es un nuevo genero que jamas se haya cantado. El nuevo genero de Morning Musume´14 para Mikaeri Bijin es "'ENKA" y no está compuesta por Tsunku. La canción habla sobre Michishige Sayumi, una canción de despedida que todas, excluyendo a Sayumi, cantan. El 30 de septiembre en el Nippon Budokan se anuncio las ganadoras de la 12° generación, las ganadoras fueron 4: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria y Haga Akane, siendo la segunda Haruna y Miki en el grupo. Sus actividades empezaran en el 2015 debutando así en Morning Musume´15. El 26 de noviembre en la Yokohama Arena fue llevado a cabo la ceremonia de graduación de Michishige Sayumi justo en el ultimo concierto de su gira de otoño con esto dejando a Fukumura Mizuki como la nueva líder del grupo y dejando a Iikubo Haruna y Ikuta Erina como las sub-líderes de Morning Musume'14. '2015' El 1 de Enero Morning Musume'14 cambia su nombre a Morning Musume'15. El 9 de febrero se anuncia que Morning Musume prepara una canción para el ending de la película de *Precure All Stars Haru No Carnival* y Oda, Iikubo e Ishida participan con sus voces en la película. El 15 de febrero se anuncia su single 58 titulado "Seishun Kozou wa Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara" sera un triple lado A y marcara el debut de la 12° generación, ese mismo día se anuncia que Iikubo Haruna sera el mentor de la 12° generación. Desde el 14 de Marzo hasta el 29 de Mayo se hizo lo que fue su concierto de Primavera "Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~", el cual fue el primero para la 12va generación y para Fukumura como líder del grupo. El 19 de Agosto se lanza el 59° single llamado "Oh My Wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki", en donde se dividen en dos partes para promocionar Oh My Wish!, uno de baile compuesto por Fukumura, Ikuta, Sayashi y Ishida y el resto del grupo es la parte vocal. Su gira de conciertos de otoño-invierno llamada "Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~" inicio el 19 de Septiembre y concluyo el 8 de Diciembre, en esta se presentaron tanto el single 59° como el nuevo single 60°.El 29 de octubre, Sayashi Riho anuncio su graduación del grupo para estudiar ingle y baile en el extranjero. El 29 de diciembre Morning Musume'15 lanzo su single nº60 "Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only" siendo este el ultimo de Sayashi Riho. El 31 de diciembre, Sayashi se graduó al final del concierto "Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~". 2016 Morning Musume'15 cambio su nombre a Morning Musume'16. El 2 de febrero se anunciaron las audiciones para la treceava generación. El 7 de febrero, Suzuki Kanon anuncio su graduación de Morning Musume'16 y Hello! Project al final del concierto "Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~". El 11 de mayo, Morning Musume'16 lanzara su 61° single y ultimo single de Kanon, Utakata Saturday Night!! /The Vision/ Tokyo to lu Katasumi. El 31 de Mayo Suzuki Kanon se graduó tanto de Morning Musume'16 como de Hello! Project en el Nippon Budokan. El 1 de Junio se informo que nadie había pasado las audiciones de la 13 generación Shinseiki Audition pero mas adelante se volverían a llevar a cabo las audiciones sin fecha definida. El 15 de Junio se Informo que las audiciones para la 13 Generacion Shinseiki Audition fueron re-abiertas con fecha limite al 7 de Agosto. El 31 de Julio fue publicado en la cuenta oficial de Youtube un vídeo de las Miembros de Morning Musume°16 aunciando su concierto en Taipei el 16 octubre del 2016 llamado "Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Taipei", el cual ya fue realizado. El 24 de Septiembre comienza su gira de conciertos de otoño-invierno "Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~" 'en el Harmony Hall Zama de Kanagawa, en ese mismo día anuncian su 62° single "'Sexy Cat no Enzetsu / Mukidashi de Mukiatte / Sou ja nai" '''presentando Sou ja nai con Makino Maria de center en la canción. El 23 de Noviembre durante el concierto en Osaka el grupo anuncio que la treceava generacion se seleccionaria de Hello Pro Kensshusei y serian anunciadas durante el concierto final en el Nippon Budakan el 12 de Diciembre. el administrador de la audicion mas tarde en un comunicado oficial en la pagina web explicando que la(s) ganadora(s) serian elegidas de Hello Pro Kensshusei por que una vez mas no hubo candidatas en la audicion general. El 12 de Diciembre durante el concierto final Morning Musume°16 Tour Aki My Vision en el Nippon Budokan fueron reveladas las ganadoras de la audicion Morning Musume°16 Shinseiki Audition fueron Kaga Kaede y Yokoyama Reina Miembros '''Arriba: Haruna, Akane, Miki, Masaki, Ogata, Erina Abajo: Maria, Haruka, Reina, Kaede, Ayumi, Mizuki''' *Mizuki Fukumura (譜久村聖; '''Rosa Fucsia) Líder *Ikuta Erina (生田衣梨奈;Verde Claro) Sub-Líder *Iikubo Haruna (飯窪春奈; Miel) Sub-Líder *Ishida Ayumi (石田亜佑美; Azul) *Sato Masaki (佐藤優樹; Verde Esmeralda) *Kudo Haruka (工藤遥; Naranja) *Oda Sakura (小田さくら; Lavanda * Ogata Haruna (尾形春水; Azul Mar) * Nonaka Miki (野中美希; Purpura) * Makino Maria (牧野真莉愛; Rosa Claro) * Haga Akane (羽賀朱音; Naranja Claro) * Kaga Kaede (加賀楓; Rojo Italiano ') * Yokoyama Reina (横山玲奈; '''Amarillo Oro ') '''Graduadas/Ex Miembros Sub Unidades Ex Sub-Unidades: * Tanpopo(1998-2011) * Petitmoni(1999-2011) * Minimoni(2000-2011) * Morning Musume Otome Gumi(2003-2004) * Morning Musume Sakura Gumi(2003-2007) * W (2004-2006)|GAM(2006-2007) * Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai(2007) Unidades One-Shot y Especiales: * POCKY GIRLS(2003) * Venus Mousse(2003) * Aa!(2003-2011) * Kira☆Pika(2007-2009) * Athena & Robikerottsu(2007-2008) * MilkyWay(2008-2009) * High-King(2008-2009) * Guardians 4 * Ex-ceed!(2009-2010) * Afternoon Musume(2010) * Muten Musume(2010) * Reborn Eleven(2011) * ZYX(2009) * Morimusu(2014) * Dream Morning Musume(ex-miembros Morning Musume) Zenryoku Yasai Muse (2014) Unidades Hello! Project Activas: * Peaberry(Sayashi Riho) * DIY♡(Iikubo Haruna) * Harvest(Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki) * Jurin(Sato Masaki) |Triplet(Kudo Haruka) * ODATOMO(Oda Sakura) * HI-FIN(Ishida Ayumi, Ikuta Erina) Discografía 'Singles' Albums Curiosidades *Morning Musume recibió ocho nuevos miembros en 2011 (de 9ª y 10ª Generación de 4 cada uno), las edades eran de 11 a 16 años de edad, mientras que todas las demás en Morning Musume eran de aproximadamente 20 años. *En Marzo de 2007 se agregaron las primeras miembros no japonesas, Linlin y Junjun '''provenientes de China. Ambas se graduaron del grupo en 2010 después de que el grupo fallara al entrar en el mercado Chino debido a los niveles de piratería en el país. *Llevaron su tour '''10th Anniversary Live Tour en Corea en el año 2008. *Sooyoung de Girls' Generation es fan del grupo, ella junto con Jessica, Tiffany y Taeyeon fueron a uno de sus conciertos. *Niigaki Risa es la primera persona que alguna vez fue la más joven en ser nombrada líder. *Kudo Haruka es la persona más joven en unirse a Morning Musume (con 11 años). *Ai Takahashi y Risa Niigaki fueron la líder y la sub-líder que mas tiempo estuvieron en la misma posición, con un período de 4 años. *Mizuki Fukumura es la primera'' ex Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (en su tiempo era Hello! Pro Egg) para convertirse en Sub-líder y líder de Morning Musume, además de convertirse en la más joven con 16 años y 18 años respectivamente. *Hasta la fecha, sólo cuatro miembros han aparecido en más de 30 Singles. *Michishige Sayumi es la miembro más antiguo en Morning Musume (11 años en el grupo). *Takahashi Ai ha sido la voz principal en singles con más frecuencia mientras ella era miembro. *Hasta la fecha, sólo dos canciones llegaron a más de un millón de copias, LOVE Machine y Koi no Dance site. *El sencillo más vendido es '''LOVE Machine' con 1.646.630 copias vendidas y el sencillo menos vendido es Pyocopyoco Ultra con 34,050 copias vendidas. *Sólo ha habido cuatro sencillos que llegaron a #1 en los que no hayan sido parte miembros de la primera generación: Aruiteru, Shouganai Yume Oibito, Help Me!! y Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai. *La versión "ルーズショット" (Loose Shot) de Brainstorming alcanzó 1 millón de visitas después de 6 días, el 5 de marzo. *El PV de Brainstorming fue subido el 30 de Marzo de 2013 a 19:00 JST. Es la primera vez que Morning Musume sube un PV a Youtube con subtítulos, tanto en japonés como en inglés. *El 21 de Mayo, día de la graduación de Tanaka Reina, Mizuki Fukumura e Iikubo Haruna fueron nombradas sub-líderes de Morning Musume, haciendo de esta la segunda vez en la historia de Morning Musume que hay más de un sub-líder, siendo las primeras Abe Natsumi y Kei Yasuda. *Mami, miembro del grupo de J-Rock Scandal, admira a Michishige Sayumi. *Con el lanzamiento del 55th single, Michishige Sayumi y Niigaki Risa se vincularán con el registro de la mayoría de los singles destacados. *Michishige Sayumi ha sido la miembro en la que más sencillos ha participado, con 38 en total. *Son uno de los grupos Idol de J-Pop más exitosos, llevando el segundo puesto de los grupos femeninos con mayores ventas de sencillos en Oricon, con una cantidad de 55 sencillos en el Top 10. *La canción Dream Girl de After School es un cover de LOVE Machine de Morning Musume. *El 29 de Abril de 2014, se ha anunciado en el Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ que Michishige Sayumi se graduará de Morning Musume y Hello! Project al final del próximo tour del grupo. Ella especialmente esperó hasta que la fecha en que el concierto llegara a su ciudad natal para anunciarlo al público, habiéndolo dicho de antemano a las otras miembros. Michishige Sayumi, originalmente entró al grupo como un miembro de la 6ta generación, se volvió líder del grupo en 2012 y estuvo en él por 11 años siendo la miembro que duró más tiempo y a la vez una de las más populares y queridas tanto para los fans como para las demás miembros de Morning Musume. * El 26 de noviembre, justo en su concierto de despedida, Michishige Sayumi se lastimo la pierna por lo que no pudo dar su mejor desempeño, sintiéndose mal con sigo misma por no poder dar su mayor esfuerzo para con sus fans. * Michishige Sayumi fue la miembro activa que mas tiempo ha estado en Morning Musume con 11 años 10 meses y 7 días en el grupo. * Tanaka Reina y Michishige Sayumi son las únicas miembro que han pertenecido a dos eras de Morning Musume, Platinum Era (2007-2010) y Colorfull Era (2012-presente). * En la película Japonesa "Summer Wars" hacen referencia al single #7 LOVE Machine ya que en la película un personaje digital que es el malo en la trama se llama Love Machine y en una parte la protagonista le dice a su familia ''-saben quien es Love Machine a lo que un tío le responde - ''un grupo de chicas? Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *Canal Oficial Youtube *Facebook * Fanclub Español Galeria Videografia thumb|right|310 px thumb|left|310 px thumb|right|310px thumb|left|310 pxthumb|left|295px thumb|right|310 px <